Drill
Black Company Drill Cardre (Standing, walking upright, turning around, and looking like a double-hard bunch of razor sharp killers) Why? I come from a spit and polish army, of the type many of you scum have run from in the past. But mark my words, without drill, precision and discipline used at the right times we are nothing but another bunch of itinerant idiots waiting to get cut down by our enemies like wheat before the scythe. With the organised physical presence that this drill will give you even the most horrifying lich will have second thoughts about taking on your squad. You will learn to move differently, with control. You will be aware of your feet, arms, shoulders, head. You will learn to move your body quickly, with precision. (and without falling into your mates). You WILL learn to respond to orders so fast your mead addled brain will not even need to get involved. How? You will be taught in short segments. We will break down each movement so even Private Stink would be able to keep up. Almost every drill order will come in three parts. ADDRESS = ORDER = EXECUTION ADDRESS is how you know you are going to be spoken to. When you are addressed you will brace up. Don't stand to attention, but lift up your head, square your shoulders and pay attention, because things are about to start happening very fast. This happens in no more than three syllables. For example, “SQUAD” “PARADE” “COMP'NY” ORDER, simple enough, this is generally what you are expected to do. This is either sing-song, or drawn out deliberately so you have time to interpret what it is that is about to happen to you. “TU-RN” “QUIIIIICK” “TEEEEEEN” EXECUTION, one or two syllables. This is your signal to move. “SHUN” “TURN” “MARCH” There are exceptions. Should for example an officer suddenly appear there may only be time for someone to yell “SHUN” in which case you get to your feet and look smart about it. You may be told to fall in or form up, use your initiative and move with the more experienced members of your squad. You'll catch on fast. TIMING: I'll make this straight forwards for those of you who can't count. All drill movements happen with the same timing, and we are heavy infantry, not some colonial skirmishers. MOVE standstill MOVE. For example, if I give the order; PARADE, TURN, LEFT! You will on MOVE sharply turn to face YOUR left, you will then standstill and on the second MOVE you will bring your trailing leg up in front of you andstamp your boot. There will always be a drill pig at the front of the line and a ranker to your side. Take your timing from them should you get confused. Dressing No not what mistress hands wears of an evening. If you look like a complete shower when you form together you will be told to DRESS OFF (stop bloody sniggering tapeworm)look to your left, look to your front, straighten your line by SHUFFLING not taking great big steps so you trip on each other. DRESS LEFT and DRESS RIGHT mean taking small steps sideways to your left and right. Unless you are making a shield wall do not stand locked shoulder to shoulder with the man next to you. If you do you will find that your are not able to salute or draw weapon for inspection without smacking the soldier to your right. When you dress off, make a fist and extend your right arm fully, press it against the shoulder of the soldier to your right. This gives you room to move your hand about. If and when you need to be closer together you will be told to do and be so. Standing to attention: Remember that drill timing thing we talked about? When you hear the address, brace up, and on 'SHUN' slide your left leg in then stamp your right, bringing your heels together. Sarn't major should be able to get his boot between your toes. This is so you can balance properly. Hands by your sides, open and fingers pointing at the ground. This is so the officers can see you have not concealed a weapon, it is a sign of respect in and of itself. Straighten your back, clench your arse and bellyand keep your head up. You should be looking straight ahead. If your are addressed by an officer you may make eye contact, other than that pick a spot in the middle distance and appreciate the view for what it is. When you are ordered to stand at ease, slide your left foot away from the right, then stamp your right foot, leaving your feet just shy of shoulder width apart, hands behind your back, keep your head up and your spine straight this is the 'braced up' position I keep prattling on about. ONLY THEN will you be told to stand easy. Whereupon you may relax your neck, unclench your arse and shuffle your feet to loosen your knees. A word on the about face, you always about face by turning to the LEFT, this brings your shield arm through first, so you can meet whatever is coming your way sharpish, and should you need to bash it on the head you have the space to wind up properly. Finally when you are ordered to “DISMISS” you will turn to the right, and upon completion of that movement do what you bloody like. This will conclude the first portion of your foot drill experience. If you have any questions see me in the forward command post where I will be more than happy to take you further or cover any problems you might be having. - Lance Corporal Salty, Black Company. Category:How to roleplay soldiers